


thessalhydra

by probablyaceok



Category: Stranger Things (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Season 3 Spoilers, The Upside Down- headcanons, for now, headcanons, post-season 3, speculation on the Upside Down and Mind Flayer, upside down - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: the unexpected has happened, but maybe it should be expected by now.there is still the instinctive need to spread and consume though.so there will be no surrender.





	thessalhydra

The plan failed. The extension of  _ self _ constructed from the  _ thralls _ had been cut off from the  _ Core _ .

The  _ Core _ extended its senses out towards the  _ scouts  _ near where the  _ gateway _ had just closed, examining where a hole had just been ripped into the  _ Otherplace _ . 

**Search. See.**

The _ Core  _ saw through the eyes of its  _ scouts _ , and saw that against expectations the  _ gateway  _ was still partially open, not enough to access the  _ Otherplace _ but enough to keep the wall between them thin. 

**Analysis. Data.**

The  _ Core  _ considered the information it received from the  _ thinkers _ . The  _ gateway  _ not closing fully suggested the  _ Gatekeeper  _ did not close it, and that the  _ Gatekeeper  _ itself might no longer be in the  _ huntplace _ . The  _ Core  _ considered the information.

**Satisfaction.**

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble from the perspective of the Mind Flayer. Might do more, prepare for headcanons ans ecological theories.


End file.
